a sweet love story - percabeth
by Wisebrain2080
Summary: Percy is a werewolf and goes to a normal high school. Annabeth is the new girl at high school, also a werewolf. Both keep it secret, and face many ups and downs, but their love is one in a million, and are destined to be together.
1. Chapter 1

_hey guys! this is my first fanfiction, just a simple sweet percabeth love story. hope you like it._

 **chapter 1**

Percy is a werewolf. So were his parents, and grandparents, and all his forefathers and foremothers(did that exist?) before him. He did not feel good or bad about it, though. Nothing would change whether he had an opinion or not. He did not see the point of anything much, really. Life went on because it had to. He went on because he had to.

He went to a normal high school, though. As normal as any junior in his school, though he had some brains, atleast. Not very academic, though he was plenty street smart. Figures, being a werewolf and all.

This day began like any other. Little did he know everything he had figured about himself, which was pretty much devoid of much emotion, would change.

He got up too late, as always, put on some faded jeans, white t-shirt and a jacket. Had some blue waffles and coffee for breakfast, his favourite. Coffee was good for werewolves. It calmed their nerves. He stopped by the office to bade his parents, sally and Poseidon goodbye. They were partners in a publishing house, but not married. Atleast, not anymore. They got divorced more than a decade ago, but now good friends and partners. Poseidon was married to a woman named Amphitrite, and had a son named triton, a freshman in percy's high school. They were both werewolves. Sally was dating Paul, he was human and did not yet know sally was a werewolf. It would go on for as long as possible, then inevitably end, percy always thought.

With 2 weeks to go for the full moon, he was in relatively good spirits. He had a honda sedan, which he drove to school everyday, after picking up Grover, his best friend since first grade, though a human. There were exactly 3 werewolves in his school; triton, polly and betty, who were family friends. He chucked his backpack in the behind seat, and drove to grover's house, which was halfway to school.

''Wassup G-man?'' he said

''Nothing much, Perce. Just need to sleep. A lot.'' replied Grover.

''You'll sleep one day. I'm sure. What was it this time? Your sister had a party again?'' asked percy, with a laugh.

''No, my mom made me clean my room, and you know the state of it.'' replied Grover.

Laughing for once, Percy and Grover drove to school. Percy parked at his usual parking spot, and got out of the car. No one bothered him much at school, because he didn't interfere in anyone's business and that was life at tribecca high. Percy's first class was history, and grover was in it, so they went together and sat at their usual desks. The teacher, Miss Stuart, entered the class with a stern 'Good morning, class' as usual. She also said, 'Today i have a special announcement. We have a new transfer student here, from San Francisco, Annabeth Chase. Welcome, Annabeth. I wish you all the best here.'

The new girl stood up and for once, Percy perked up. He couldn't help it, she was unlike any girl he'd seen before, and so breathtakingly beautiful. She had gorgeous blonde hair, in princess curls, and stormy grey eyes he could gaze into all day. Above all, she was just so natural and seemed so pure. There wasn't a spot of makeup on her face, and she was wearing ripped jeans and an orange shirt. He doubted any girl would come to her first of school in a new place like that. He wasn't the only one, though. Many people were staring at her. But she didn't even notice.

She sat down, took out her books, and waited intently for the teaching to start. Percy looked away, but couldn't help staring at her time and again.

''Annabeth" he muttered, under his breath, with a smile. It looked like the emotionless Percy Jackson had fallen into a little bit of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After class, Percy wanted to talk to Annabeth, but wasn't even sure he knew how to start a conversation like that. ''How do people do it?'' he wondered. See someone they like, go talk to them, get their number…and eventually end up dating. Could he like Annabeth that way? Would it be fine if he was a werewolf? He didn't want to end up like Sally and Paul, be on the verge of breaking up the moment the secret was out. Did he even want to date someone? Even a girl like Annabeth? There were a lot of reasons he could think of for not wanting to talk to her. He wouldn't, he decided. Maybe he should just go get Grover and distract himself….

''Excuse me, which way is the math classroom?'' a girl's voice interrupted Percy.

He turned wildly, and saw Annabeth in front of him. ''Um..the….the math…math classroom?'' repeated Percy. It felt like all his brain cells had melted, and he didn't know what to say.

''Yeah, which way is it?'' repeated Annabeth, probably thinking he was crazy.

''I can walk, I mean show you it. I mean I can show you. It's my class next too.'' said Percy. What was he even saying? That was not English! Would she ever talk to him now? Ugh this was a torture. Why did he have to like her?

She smiled, though somewhat awkwardly, perhaps thinking he was retarded and didn't have basic communication skills.

''So why did you transfer here from San Fransico?'' asked Percy, thanking the Gods he got one sentence right.

'''Long story, but mostly because of my dad.'' She replied, with a sad expression.

''I'm sorry. It must've been painful, leaving your whole life behind without a choice.'' said Percy. His nervousness seemed to have dissolved, talking to her was as comfortable as talking to Grover.

She looked surprised at his reply, and said,''Not really, I didn't have many friends there. I'm more of a loner nerd type of a person. I get the feeling you're almost the same.''

He smiled at her. For absolutely no reason, he was beginning to really like this girl. ''I am'' he said, ''and this is the maths classroom.''

''Oh I didn't get your name'' said Annabeth.

''Percy Jackson'' he said, offering his hand to her.

''Annabeth Chase" she said, shaking his hand.

At lunch, Percy and Grover sat together, as always. Percy was extra – smiley today. "Dude, why are you so happy?'' asked Grover.

Percy turned, surprised. ''Hey I'm a very happy person!''

''Sorry to break it to you, Perce, but the last time I saw you this happy – hmm, NEVER. Now, what happened?'' said Grover.

''Nothing! But I guess I like this girl. I hope not, I have no idea how to do that kind of stuff, but I guess I do.'' Replied Percy.

"Percy Jackson – YOU LIKE A GIRL?'' shouted Grover, half laughing. ''Oh my Gods, what has happened to the world? Percy Jackson likes a gir-''

''Grover shut up, shut your stupid mouth, she's coming here!'' said Percy in panic.

''You like the new girl? Her name was Annabeth, right?" asked Grover

''Yes, Grover, now will you please shut up?'' said Percy.

''Is this seat taken?'' asked Annabeth, coming up with a tray of food.

''Uh, no, not really'' said Percy.

''Hey, you're the new girl, Annabeth, right?'' said Grover

''Yes she is,Grover. Annabeth Chase.'' Said Percy, praying Grover wouldn't say anything. Besides, the werewolf thing was still in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"So this is the third chapter and I'm kinda nervous about it. Please do review the story, though./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Chapter 3/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Feeling nervous, but determined to say it, Percy said,''Hey, Annabeth, I do appreciate you sitting with us. But before you make a wrong decision, I want you to know that we are not in a good position on the social ladder of this school, and if you.. you know, want to be popular, then sitting with us isn't –''/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"He broke off as Annabeth stared at him with a very different expression, and then started laughing. ''Are you serious, Percy?''/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"''Well yeah, I mean, I just don't want you to regret being friends with me later. You know, if you wanted to, you could be really popular here. You're pretty, and smart. You could be a cheerleader if you wanted.'' Said Percy, feeling a little underwhelmed by Annabeth's response./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Annabeth shook her head in disbelief and asked Grover, ''Is he always like this?''/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Grover, silently laughing, watching the two of them, replied,''Always''/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes, and he observed their colour – like storm clouds. So scary, powerful and beautiful. He gathered Annabeth was just that. She said, ''To answer your question, Percy, I am perfectly fine with being your and Grover's friend,no matter what your social status is.''/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Percy just smiled. She was something, all right. If only she was a werewolf./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Grover said,''So was the history homework again?''/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"''We need to write a paper on how Perseus defeated Medusa.'' Replied Annabeth./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"''Thank God, I thought it was something in Latin or Egyptian- that would be a nightmare. Greek is easy for me.'' Said Percy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"''Yeah, me too.'' Said Annabeth,''Though I am more of a nerd so I don't think it really counts.''/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"''Okay, well, I'll see you after school, Percy. Please do not have a panic attack, keep it cool. Bye, Annabeth, nice to meet you.'' Said Grover, getting up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"''yeah, you too.'' Replied Annabeth./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"''See you later, man'' said Percy, with a grimace./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"''well, I got to be going too, Annabeth. See you tomorrow.'' Said Percy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"''Bye, Percy Jackson", said Annabeth, almost in a whisper./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"*/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"After dropping Grover off after school, Percy decided he should go ask his mom about it. He was not sure about anything he was feeling since he met Annabeth – pretty weird considering until earlier this morning, he didn't think he could feel something such as a crush. He was confused, and needed external advice./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"He went inside the office, to his mother's room. She was on a call. Spotting him, she signalled him to enter./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'' – yeah, sure, we'll make it. Of course, yes. Okay. Oh, and congratulations once again! Love you, bye.'' She cut the call./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"''who was that?'' asked Percy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"''My brother George is getting married this Friday. We have to go.'' Said Sally./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"''Okay, mom, but listen. There is this new girl called Annabeth in our school. She just transferred from San Francisco. I don't know why but I…respond differently to her. I feel like how others describe having a crush is and I'm so freaked out because I never thought that could happen to me. And I don't know what to do! Moreover, there is thing of her being a human. I don't want to be in this situation, Mom!'' said Percy, frantically./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sally thought for a moment, and asked, ''How is she, Percy? Is she a heartbreaker?''/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"''I don't know but she said she isn't much of a social person, more into books. She didn't have friends in San Francisco. She is very pretty but she doesn't seem to realize it. But she's smart, and fun, and seems like a good person. That was my first impression, anyway.'' Replied Percy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sally said,''Well, she seems like a nice girl, Percy. I won't tell you what or what not to do, but don't think too much. If it is meant to be, human or werewolf, it will be. Just do what your heart tells you.''/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"What your heart tells you. Right now, he didn't know what his heart said. All the stupid thing did was pump blood./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

So this is the fourth chapter, guys. I am really enjoying this, but should I continue?

Chapter 4

The next day Percy was, for the first time in his life, excited to go to school. He got up early and dressed, also a first for him since he started driving himself. Percy was not a book and calculation guy, but he got out a notebook and a pen. He wrote down all the werewolves he knew, and their counterparts, or whether they were single or divorced. With the maths he knew, and the help of the Internet, he deduced that forty percent of werewolves that he knew were involved with mortals, and only about half of them were in successful relationships. The odds did not look good, and he took a deep breath, laid back and thought. About everything going on in his life right now.

The result was disappointing. Whenever he did this, which is quite often, the results were disappointing. All he understood was that he was not doing enough. He wasn't even sure what he could do, though. He needed ideas, and there was nobody to give it to him, not even himself. For some reason, he found himself to be on the verge of tears. He didn't now what to do with himself.

Percy decided to stay back home. He just could not face all that he had to. He was on the verge of a breakdown, and he didn't know why. He decided to go to the aquarium. It always made him feel better. The beach was better, but he didn't want to drive all the way there alone. The aquarium was just two blocks away, and a walk might do him good now.

''Mom, I'm skipping school today. Going to the aquarium for a while. That ok?'' he asked Sally, who was in the kitchen, preparing omelettes.

''Percy, are you alright? The full moon's still far away, so I know it can't be that. What's wrong, honey?'' asked Sally.

The concern in her voice made him want to cry. ''I just can't go to school today, mom. I've phoned Grover so he can take bus today.'' Said Percy, ''I got to go, mom'' and he went, slamming the door before the floodgates opened and his mom enquired too much. ''What's wrong?'' she would ask. He didn't know! That was what he wanted to find out today. And the only way, self reflection.

He visited the aquarium and felt good, like he knew he would. He knew all the fishes, and felt like he could understand them somehow. Percy saw a sign ''HIRING'' outside the aquarium. This was it, he decided. He would get a job at his favourite place. He had a hunch about his problem : that he wasn't doing what he could.

An hour later, Percy came out of the aquarium as happy as he could be. He had a got a job, would even get paid, that too at his favourite place. He felt proud. This what what he had lacked. Feeling good about himself, for his achievements. in some time, it would be lunch time at school. He thought he would go in after lunch, as he was feeling peaceful. He would see Annabeth, he decided. He would talk to her, but did not want to ask her out unless his crush was so strong that he absolutely had to.

At school, he couldn't meet Grover or Annabeth as they had no shared classes, that is, until the very last, History again. He and Annabeth saw each other and waved. ''Hey" they both said at the same time.

''I think it's jinxed'' said Percy

''Well, let it. I don't mind a bit of bad luck now and then'' said Annabeth, playfully.

Miss Stuart poked her head out of the class and said,''Jackson, Chase, in the class. Now.''

''I guess we better go then'' said Annabeth, and Percy nodded.

''Here are your partners, students. You have to do a project that requires two people. You have to each pick a God or Goddess in Greek mythology, and write a report on the most important stories about them, which one you found the most fascinating, and why.'' Said Miss Stuart.

Percy listened in anticipation as she read out the partners' names. When she came to his, she read,''Percy Jackson and Rachel Dare.'' Though Rachel was perfectly nice, and they had been childhood friends on good terms now, he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed as Rachel gave him a wave and Annabeth waited for her name to be read. ''Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan" read Miss Stuart.

No. No. This cannot be happening. Luke castellan, apart from being a bully, was a playboy, and Annabeth was going to fall into some problem or the other. He just knew it. And he didn't know how to help.


End file.
